Endless night
by Tavata
Summary: Todas las noches Simba alza su voz a las estrellas... pero los grandes reyes del pasado se niegan a contestar. Esta canción de The Lion King the musical of Broadway expresa también lo que mi amado Simba siente ah, una delicia de canción...


Endless night

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que perdió a su padre que parecía eso ya había quedado en el pasado… pero era imposible de olvidar…

Where has the starlight gone?  
Dark is the day  
How can I find my way home?

Timon y Pumbaa eran sus mejores amigos; pero, no era lo mismo, cuando los juegos se terminaban y la noche llegaba se sentía solo… ¿cómo olvidar a su padre, cómo olvidar lo mucho que lo amaba? ¿cómo olvidar que por su culpa se había ido?

Home is an empty dream  
Lost to the night  
Father, I feel so alone

Tan lejos de su hogar, sin valor para regresar, perseguido por su pasado, por las palabras de Scar, con miedo de que su madre supiera la verdad, de que todos supieran lo que había pasado… Oh, como extrañaba a su padre, como lo extrañaba…

You promised you'd be there  
Whenever I needed you  
Whenever I call your name  
You're not anywhere

Cada noche cuando el jabalí y la suricata se iban al nido a dormir, él se quedaba viendo esas estrellas, esperando que los grandes reyes del pasado contestaran… pero hasta los reyes callan.

I'm trying to hold on  
Just waiting to hear your voice  
One word, just a word will do  
To end this nightmare

¿Algún día terminaría? Se preguntaba el joven rey, sin oportunidad de regresar, si regresaba a su reino el pasado cobraría su falta, si regresaba tendría que enfrentarse a ese fantasma del pasado que siempre lo cazaba…

When will the dawning break  
Oh endless night  
Sleepless I dream of the day

Cómo no extrañar todo lo que fue su vida antes de esa fatal estampida, ¿porque tuvo que desobedecer a su tío Scar? ¿Por qué rugió? ¿por qué?

When you were by my side  
Guiding my path  
Father, I can't find the way

Ya era demasiado tarde para atormentarse con eso, ahora debía aceptar que su vida estaba en esa jungla con Timon con Pumbaa… lejos de Nala y de su madre.

You promised you'd be there  
Whenever I needed you  
Whenever I call your name  
You're not anywhere

¿Porqué las estrellas no contestan? ¿Por qué solo brillan en el firmamento? ¿Por qué guardan silencio? ¿Por qué no escucho tu voz? ¿acaso debo gritarlo más? El león se dejo caer sobre la hierba, estaba sollozando.

I'm trying to hold on  
Just waiting to hear your voice  
One word, just a word will do  
To end this nightmare

No todo es dolor en esta vida, y bajo el cielo estrellado de Africa la esperanza regresa a un joven león con la apariencia de Nala.

La leona que ha abandonado a su manada buscando ayuda ha encontrado al verdadero rey, su búsqueda llegó a su final, y con ella la desesperanza y pesadilla del joven señor de las tierras de los leones…

I know that the night must end  
And that the sun will rise  
And that the sun will rise

El recuerdo de su padre y la esperanza de Nala hicieron su trabajo, el rey sabe que tiene que regresar, que el equilibrio depende de eso, su madre, Nala, las leonas lo necesitan.

Por fin las estrellas han hablado, por fin los reyes del pasado han contestado a sus suplicas, por fin todo esta cambiando… el cambio es bueno.

I know that the clouds must clear  
And that the sun will shine  
And that the sun will shine

Sabe lo que debe hacer, sabe que tiene a sus amigos que lo ayudaran, que tiene la protección de los reyes del pasado, que es lo correcto, que debe hacerlo, que aunque siente miedo… éste no lo vencerá.

I know that the night must end  
And that the sun will rise  
And that the sun will rise

Puede escuchar la voz de su padre animándolo a seguir mientras la caliente arena del desierto acaricia sus patas, el rey se ha puesto en marcha… el rey ha regresado… el rey vuelve a su reino… a su hogar.

I know that the clouds must clear  
And that the sun will shine  
And that the sun will shine

Esta tan emocionado por volver, por saber que su padre siempre estuvo presente con él, que siempre fueron uno solo que no puede evitar dar un rugido de alivio, tanto tiempo sintiéndose solo para darse cuenta de que nunca lo estuvo.

I know  
Yes, I know  
The sun will rise  
Yes, I know  
I know  
The clouds must clear

Sí, su suerte ha cambiado, su destino se esta cumpliendo, es momento de enfrentar sus temores, su padre fue valiente, él también lo es… es el hijo de Mufasa, nunca debió olvidarlo, gracias al recuerdo de su padre, a Nala, a Rafiki, su deber siempre estuvo presente ahora es tiempo de hacer lo correcto no importa que el pasado duela, las nubes cambian, el día brilla, es momento de demostrar que ya lo ha olvidado… que ya no se culpa.

I know that the night must end  
I know that the sun will rise  
And I'll hear your voice deep inside

Sabe que tiene el apoyo de Nala, Timon y Pumbaa… las tierras del reino de los leones se ven a lo lejos, ah llegado, debe enfrentarse al usurpador por su madre, por su manada, por el futuro de todos… porque es lo que su padre haría.

Ya no tiene miedo, sabe que el sol siempre brilla a pesar de las nubes de lluvia que en ocasiones lo ocultan… El rey ha regresado…

I know that the night must end  
And that the clouds must clear

El rey ha regresado le dice algo en su interior mientras ve todo lo que debe arreglar en su hogar mientras la hermosa Nala llega a su lado seguida de Timon y Pumbaa… la batalla se acerca pero él esta preparado… el rey ha regresado…

The sun  
The sun will rise  
The sun  
The sun will rise


End file.
